


Shades of Desire

by blakefancier



Series: Revenant universe [2]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is dead, but Avon still sees him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Desire

The eyes were wrong; they were fractured, glittering, like shards of glass. It watched with those broken eyes as he crossed the room and knelt at its feet.

He reached out and touched its cheek. "I killed you."

Its eyes narrowed and it nodded. Then it smiled and turned its head, capturing his fingers in its mouth. He shuddered at the feel of its tongue caressing the pads of his fingers.

"You're dead." He jerked his hand away and stared at it.

It closed its eyes, transforming itself into his deepest desire. He leaned forward and kissed it. Kissed him.


End file.
